1. Field of the Invention
Spring motor driven data recorders operative to continuously graphically record, on a traveling tape and over a time span, data such as temperature are known; such recorders, of necessity, including speed governors to control--to a constant but very slow rate--the speed of travel of the tape. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide a speed governor--for such purpose--which meets the requirements of ready and economical manufacturing practices, and operative effectiveness.
2. The Prior Part
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,637, issued to applicants, is representative of the prior art known to them.